User blog:Iamthelegion/Arnold Schwarznegger vs Goku Black
this is an anime battles off-season because this is kinda short despite how much arnold material there is idk i like this a whole lot but i don't think this merits a video and i also don't have a beat for it but I enjoyed it This battle is very much inspired by Schwarznegger-based muscly European stereotypes, especially the Angry Austrianvideos by Laughingstock Media, and a couple lines use concepts lifted from the series, such as Super Saiyan Rosie O'Donnell, because they are too perfect, I mean hell ERB used Kaio-Ken as a pun so it's hardly something unique. Anyways, so today we have Goku Black (was considering voicing myself or possibly asking Justin), the former Kaio and alternate future self of APPRENTICE Kaioshin Zamasu who stole the body of Son Goku, giving himself incredible gains in the process to enact his convoluted time-travel plan to kill all the mortals who became the universe, against Arnold Schwarznegger, APPRENTICE host, former governor, physical titan, Mr Universe, most famous for his Terminator films wherein he enacts a convoluted time-travel plan to kill all the mortals, who stole the hearts of everyone with his perfect body and intense games. Also, there's a name connection. Schwarzenegger means "dark harrower", or more simply, "dark farmer". Goku Black is obviously Black/Dark Goku, and Goku itself means the rice needed to feed someone for a year (as a measurement), as well as Goku being employed as a farmer, having been specifically farming when Goku Black took his body. So, they're both dark farmers. They both became the universe. They both have convoluted time-travel plots involving plans to kill all the mortals. They both use efficient means for epic GAINS. They both left their gubernatorial roles for Apprenticeships. This is a solid set of connections so stfu kler. Infinite thanks goes to Cy for making the cover and title cards for this battle, they are amazing and even better than I envisioned them. In case the colour coding didn't tip you off, Zamasu has a speaking cameo role in the battle. Also get prepared for random memes for reasons that even I do not yet fully understand. Also, Jamahl do a proof-read though nothing came to be from that. Yay I guess. The Battle: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY AND ANIME! vs! Arnold Schwarznegger: Better get more hustle if you’re confronting Arnold The god of muscles against Super Saiyan Rosie O’Donnell Sacrificed holy gains to wipe out some measly Babarians? If it’s not a tumor, it’s at least a kick in the Kaioshins This manlet can’t handle it, he’s getting Governated Abandoned his galaxy, this crossfit git is hated Here’s a pro tip, if your plan’s more than an ego trip Come with me if you want all mortals not to live Goku Black: A myth amongst legends, a man amongst men. Arnold. An arrogant mortal to the bitter end. Yet, your time shenanigans have got me thinking Pass the Time Ring. Yo you better not kill all the ningen! The plan remains, I just have to show a man his future The tattered remains of his failed restaurant venture Failed as Governor and messed up with the President So I suggest you cow out of this particular election. Arnold Schwarznegger: Your fetid flowing squall brings me a Total Recall You’re a green-faced Light - eyes too on the nose for Dragon Ball I’m about to put on the ultimate show - Donald’ll think it nice Call me Lord Sleetrus - ‘bout to put a Kaio Apprentice on ice! Goku Black: Have you ever wondered what put me on this path? Not Babarijin or Goku - but when the Iceman Cometh on Bat The premise of Twins - did that not strike you as half-hearted? Come on! I’ve wanted to fight you in this body since we started! Outro: Who won? Arnold Schwarznegger Goku Black and Zamasu final thanks to cy Category:Blog posts